jstartfandomcom-20200215-history
JumpStart Wiki:Policy
This page contains JumpStart Wiki's guidelines. Keep these points in mind in order to make the best contributions, and keep this wiki safe and friendly for all contributors. For general wiki guidelines, check out Wikia's Terms of Use and Wikia Community Central's Community Guidelines. Also see the Help pages for specific tips on certain topics, such as creating and editing articles. Editing *All users can edit or create articles on this wiki. *Users should not edit other users' pages. User pages are expected to be used for personal use only. *Only registered users can edit the main page. *Users are encouraged to summarize their edits. Leave a message in the edit summary section explaining what you have added or changed. *Users are encouraged to avoid creating new articles with hardly any information. Creating a new page with only one sentence and no images is not ideal; it's preferable to have at least a paragraph worth of information to start with. *As this is an English language wiki, editors are strongly encouraged to have a reasonably good grasp of the English language if they plan on making any edits involving a substantial amount of writing. Grammatical perfection is not necessary, however. Images *Images uploaded to the wiki should be official JumpStart content only. *Fan art and images edited to not resemble their original appearance should be uploaded to the JumpStart Fanon Wiki instead. Relevance *All contributions should be related to JumpStart. This includes pages, edits, and images. Contributions that focus on other interests not related to JumpStart aren't acceptable for the wiki. Inappropriate Behavior Some forms of editing are not appropriate for the wiki, and can be considered vandalism. This includes: *Removing content from pages, such as deleting images, text, or tags, without a reason or with an obviously unsatisfactory reason such as "I didn't like it." or "It's stupid." If you think something should be removed, you should discuss why it isn't valuable to the community at large rather than from a personal standpoint. *Using profane, disturbing, suggestive, discriminatory, defamatory, or otherwise clearly offensive language or pictures, such as swear words or allusions to violence. Please keep JumpStart Wiki as kid-friendly as possible. *Harassing other users or making threats. *Spamming or making off-topic contributions. *Adding gibberish or nonsense to pages. *Adding unintelligible, meaningless, or irrelevant content to pages. *Vandalism - making purposefully unhelpful or harmful edits, such as "joke edits". *Sock puppetry - A single user using multiple accounts to edit this Wiki (it is fine to use a different account to edit this Wiki than you use to edit other Wiki's, as Wikia as a whole does not have such a policy). Exceptions may be made for special circumstances if permission from an administrator is sought and expressly granted, but not otherwise. *Continuing to make edits that decrease the overall quality of the Wiki even when told by an administrator to cease such behavior. It's understandable that you might not understand at first if an edit is unhelpful, but if an admin tells you that it is, you ought to listen and not make similar edits in the future. *Knowingly re-implementing an edit that has been reversed by an administrator. User Blocks When a user is blocked, they are restricted in their ability to edit the wiki. Users can receive a block for engaging in inappropriate behavior as discussed above. 'Preface to Blocks' *Before an admin chooses to block a user, they must attempt to notify the user that their behavior is considered inappropriate. *Users who have been blocked or have received a block warning are encouraged to communicate with an admin. Refusing to reply means that the admin can't understand the user's point of view. *Engaging in rude behavior while trying to justify your edits will increase your chances of getting blocked. Please be civil in discussions. 'Blocking' *If a user further engages in inappropriate behavior after receiving a warning, they are liable to be blocked. *Repeated offenses after a user has already been blocked with result the user being blocked for a longer period of time. *If a user has already been blocked on this wiki at least several times, it may result in a block that will never expire. *Users can still use the talk pages after being blocked, and can discuss their block with the admins. If a user engages in inappropriate behavior on the talk pages, this will result in their talk page privileges being revoked as well. *